


Dragged Into a Burning Building

by corvid_corporeal



Series: Performing Open Hearted [1]
Category: TWW (BOOKS), TWW - Atreyu Addams, The Wasteland Witches (BOOKS), The Wasteland Witches - Atreyu Addams, Universe: Book Two
Genre: Gratuitous porn, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Sex, lots of eye contact like seriously a lot, sexy kisses lots of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvid_corporeal/pseuds/corvid_corporeal
Summary: "Tonight is a night for truth," said Alex. But he didn't ask a question. Instead, rising to his feet, he leaned across the table and pressed his mouth to Morgan's.(Or: Alex tests the tenuous cord of attraction between himself and Morgan, and is given an unsurprising response).





	

**Author's Note:**

> This steamy drabble takes place after Chapter ...21? of The Wasteland Witches (Book 2) and contains mild spoilers for Kira Freeman and the Magic Liberation Front. But they're tiny.
> 
> Please note: this first one is v. gratuitous porn. Tread carefully o U o.
> 
> Here's the song for this scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_quG-GKjWqE

Alex was shaken. He felt no more safe at the table in his tiny apartment than he had in the alley where Ewan had attacked him. 

Even his wards were not enough to put him at ease. He could feel the magical net of security around his apartment and knew there was no way anyone would be able to get in without his allowing it. Yet still, his heart thumped madly, like a rabbit trapped by the teeth of a dog. 

He’d cut the frayed ends of his hair off and was dismayed to find that it only reached his shoulders now. At least, as a sort of silver-lining, he didn’t look quite so much like his father now. 

The only thing that made him feel even marginally safer was Morgan, who had silently lead him home with a hand on his lower back. If Alex concentrated, he could still feel the warm and insistent press of his fingers. 

He knew that he wasn’t finished processing what he had seen and what Morgan had told him. His mind echoed with the memories of it, but he could not focus on the confession long enough to decide how he actually felt about it. 

Morgan sat across from him in his usual seat. He had his elbow up on the table and his glasses had been set aside. Now that Alex knew the truth, there was not so much a need to hide his eyes. Morgan’s eyes were a beautiful thing to behold, but Alex found he could not make himself look into them.

He swiped an exhausted hand through his hair, his gaze on the table top, and said, “Tonight is a night for truth.”

But Alex didn’t ask a question. Instead, he got to his feet and leaned across the table to press a kiss against Morgan’s mouth. 

Morgan did not hesitate to kiss him back. His hand came up to cup Alex’s face, his head tilting a fraction to deepen their connection. Alex’s fingers tangled in Morgan’s hair, briefly, caught like a butterfly in a net. 

Then he pulled back. His eyes were the burning bottoms of campfires. His lips were parted. Morgan met his eyes and could not look away as Alex came around the table to stand in front of him. 

They bent toward one another and kissed again, and Morgan rose to his feet without breaking their lips apart. His hand held him by the back of the neck, his other arm wrapped around his waist. Alex was only an inch and a half shorter than Morgan, but he arched himself forward, against him.

Then they were walking, Alex leading Morgan by the hand, urgently, down the dark hall. They pressed against one another, pausing to kiss against walls, doors. When Alex at last reached his room, he could scarcely turn the doorknob, his hooded eyes trapped in Morgan’s own dark gaze.

Inside, Alex pressed Morgan back against the door. The sweep of their mouths was intoxicating. He couldn’t think outside the taste of Morgan’s tongue, the softness of his lips.

Morgan pulled Alex up and into his arms. Alex’s legs wrapped at once around his waist. Morgan was hard. Alex could feel the press of his dick against his own. He wrapped his arms around Morgan’s neck and kissed him, slow and languid as he rolled his hips, pressing down. 

Sparks exploded behind his eyes. This only relieved the ache somewhat, and Morgan allowed him to do it for a short moment before he set him on his feet. 

They walked backwards toward Alex’s unmade bed. Alex recalled tumbling into the mattress with Morgan’s pressed over him. He had only a vague memory of being undressed. Morgan kissed Alex’s mouth, long and achingly slow. He brushed his lips over Alex’s twitching pulse, bit down on the juncture between his neck and his shoulder. 

Alex’s eyes remained half-closed, needy, breathy sounds falling freely from his lips. 

Morgan’s fingers inside of him, slipping slowly up into him. Alex choked on a gasp. Curled fingers brushed the tight knot inside of himself that had him arching, legs spreading wider. 

Morgan was merciless. He kept himself over Alex with an arm on the mattress beside his head. His other hand, busy between Alex’s leg. His dark eyes were trained on Alex’s face, the eye contact a spreading building fire. 

Alex couldn’t keep still. He couldn’t keep the soft, short gasps from escaping his lips. He could feel the tight build up behind his groin and his dick was so hard it very nearly hurt. He could feel a plea working it’s way from his throat, but then Morgan drew his hand back and lined himself up. 

Alex wasn’t new to this. He pressed his teeth into his bottom lip as he was stretched, slowly. Morgan fucked him with the tip of his cock, slowly rolling his hips forward and Alex was helpless. He pressed himself deep into the pillow, sweat prickling at the base of his spine and between his shoulder blades. 

Morgan began to inch himself further in. Long, fast strokes that had Alex gasping, his fingers curling into fists. 

Morgan worshipped at the altar of Alex. He held his gaze, his lips parted. He rolled his hips, deep and fast and hard. His mouth sought Alex’s neck, teeth scraping along his neck. Sucking at his jaw, his lips tracing the shape of Alex’s ear. 

The air was close and humid, a cloud of delirium that enveloped them in its clenched fist. Alex couldn’t help the groan that tore from his throat, or the way his head fell back the harder Morgan rolled into him. His lips parted, his breathing needy. 

Morgan took Alex’s dick into his fist and Alex inhaled sharply. He felt too tightly wound, and his universe narrowed to Morgan’s fingers curled tight around his cock. The delicious roll of deep, aching pleasure that followed the movement of his wrist. 

Alex could feel the orgasm building deep between his legs. Morgan watched his face as Alex, helpless, fell back against the mattress and closed his eyes. He couldn’t take it anymore; Morgan’s deep, dark gaze pinning him down. The all-encompassing ache that stemmed from Morgan’s fingers stroking him. 

Alex tossed his head to one side, pressed his mouth into his inner arm. He was breathing hard, his heart jumping, the blood rushing to it enough to keep his head white-hot and indecipherable. 

Morgan was holding his hips as he rolled continuously into him. He saw the moment before Alex was going to come, and he rode him down the wave, tossing his hips slower, gentler, until Alex’s choked gasp narrowed into chest-heaving deep breaths. 

Come striped his stomach, and a moment later, Morgan pulled out and came across him too. 

Their breathing heaved together, Morgan’s hair a curtain around Alex’s face. The smell of cigarettes clung to Morgan’s skin, alongside sweat and the musky, forest-y scent of pretty boys. Morgan rolled onto his side behind Alex, and Alex scarcely recalled curling into him and falling into a sleepy silence. 


End file.
